


Mystery Song One

by DanyelN



Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mystery, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: This is part of a short series of ficlets based on a Mystery Christmas Song.  This particular ficlet is a college AU and if you know me at all you will not be shocked by the song choice.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040818
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Mystery Song One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a short series written for the Jaime/Brienne Online 2020 Advent Calendar. You should all go check it out to see some awesome manips and art and fic and other cool bits of creative love for Jaime/Brienne.
> 
> OK, here's the deal these ficlets will all be based on Christmas songs. I will not be divulging which song though, that is for you to guess. I will come back around Christmas to tell you what the songs were and share a link where you can listen.

Jaime flopped dejectedly on his bed. This was supposed to be an exciting holiday season. Months ago he had convinced his father that staying at school through the holidays would help his grades as he could put in some intensive work on his senior project. He was free of the Lannister Family drama for one blessed year. Then why was he feeling so down? That was really a rhetorical question, he knew exactly why he was being mopey and down; Brienne had left to go home for Christmas. Brienne had been his best, hell his only, friend for the last 2 years. True, they had started off as bitter foes, each sure that they were correct in every classroom discussion. 

He smiled to himself remembering the turn things had taken just a few nights ago. He had, admittedly been in love with his best friend for the better part of a year and seeing her actually considering a date with the loathsome Hyle Hunt gave him the courage he needed to admit his feelings to her. Well, that and a couple shots of Dornish Rum. So they had been together less than a week and already he was pitiful and lonely without her. Granted, he would likely have been pitiful and lonely without her anyway, but now he knew how her lips tasted and the soft noise she made when he kissed her neck.

He was roused from his pleasant memories when his phone rang. He snatched up the offending device and saw that it was Brienne. He answered immediately, trying to sound cheerful.

“Still waiting for your flight Wench?”

He heard her take a deep breath, “We are boarding now, I just missed you and wanted to call before I got on the plane.”  
His heart melted a little knowing how much trouble she had sometimes expressing her feelings to others. 

“I miss you already too Brienne, if I were selfish, I would beg you to please come back home for Christmas. But I love you and I know how much you love your Dad so go home and enjoy yourself.” Jaime realized belatedly what he had said and waited to see how she would react.

Another deep breath, “We are boarding now so I have to go, and Jaime...I love you too. Bye”

Thankfully she hung up before she heard the altogether girly squeal of excitement that erupted from Jaime’s mouth.

****

  
Christmas Day alone was not as terrible as Jaime had feared. His Aunt Genna had sent a large basket full of Christmas treats as well as a festive meal. Apparently, she had also threatened half his family into remembering him, as through the day they called to wish him Merry Christmas and good luck on his project. 

Late that night, gorged on Christmas goodies, he was laying on the couch watching silly Christmas movies. He was startled by the door opening. He leapt off the couch to see Brienne standing there sheepishly smiling at him. He swept her into his arms babbling incoherently about missing her and shouldn’t she be with her dad.

“Apparently I was too pathetic to be festive. After Christmas dinner my dad told me to pack up and get back to that boy of mine. Then he drove me to the airport and bought me a ticket home.”

“I love your dad so much right now.” he laughed. “You came home for Christmas. Now promise me that we won’t spend Christmas apart ever again.”

Between laughing kisses, she promised.


End file.
